My first true love
by hannahgraceILY
Summary: This is about me and Will Mossing based on a true story:


My hand, sweating. My leg, shaking. I feel myself move closer and closer. Until it happens the powerful force that brings us together. He's going to do it. I know he is. And he does. As his lips gentley press against mine, he opens his mouth wider, and then my mouth opens more. I now can feel him comeing alive in my mouth. His teeth taste like mints and his tounge feels like a slimey snail just moving aroung my cheeks. Suddenly it just stops. and i relize its not like is in the movies its different its real.

Chapter One: The Meeting.

William Mossing. yeah thats his name my first "true" love. I see him smiling at me. I smile back. We go outside were in science class. He has just broken his leg a few weeks ago and his cast is almost off. It was a warm day. we were practicing for the big science test. it was some kind of tag game. He sits next to me on th ecold dewey grass, he looks at me with his big brown eyes and we some how feel connected. "well to me" The next day i see his big smile oh i cant wait i walk up to paige and ask her to ask out Will for me. An hour goes bye. its now lunch time. as im putting my laptop away i hear paige screaming HE SAID YES, HE SAID YES! YEAH i scream. mr. hicock looks at me and says hannah who are you dating and im like Will! It's lunch. i sit next to reilly on the stage. to my suprise will sits by me not by his friends. i giggl at all his jokes even though are really funny i dont want to seem so pushy.

Chapter Two: The Break-Up.

The next Few days go perfect. until i have a skills time in mr. barkers. im sitting next to paige and in front of zoe felton and simone pellitier. Zoe starts talking how she went out with him. She said i should dump him. that he's not good enough for me. but i dont listen i keep talking to paige. class ends. at lockers i scream im dumping will. tyler tran runs and tells will. will says he dumped me but everyone knows i dumped him.

Chapter Three: The Cell Phone.

The next few weeks are horrible. hes ignoring me. hes laughing at me. he calls me names.

i recive a text its from phone number 207-930-5238. it was Will he got a cell phone and he was texting me. Will: Hi. Me: uhm hi do you hate me? Will: nah. Me: ok. We have been texting now over 50 texts per day. i have unlimated so thats good. Months have gone by and i have dated 7 more guys, Brandon Ray, Galen Stubbert, Chris Wiley, Jacob Booth, Curtis Warner, Brian Wilson, Austin Sprague, and Owen Falvey.

Chapter Four: You Hit me baby one more time.

We were texting about romance and love. When suddenly he mentions he only dumped me because i was annoying. he never dumped me because i was ugly. He says i am a 6.5 out of 10. Then again i have to explain i dumped him. Then it hits me i still like this kid. I tell him i still have feelings for him. He asks me out i say, yes. Well its been one week and were going to the movies to see Confessions of a Shopohalic. We sit together the movie is starting. About 30 minutes after the movie starts, we grab each others hand. I had to go pee so i told him i'd be right back. i grabbed amanda wood and told her to come with me. im nervous amanda what if he tries to kiss me, what if he makes out with me? i start to go into hysterics then amanda slaps me across the face and says, Well hannah im not sure she tells me to relax and let him make the first move. on our way back to our seat we see timmy stich, alyssa paige, dylan, kaitlyn, and other people. I have had a major crush on tim for a while but i was dating will. The movie ends. two hours later i recive a text on caller ID it shows Will. it says excatly, Hannah i don tthink its working out i mean 1. friends come first. 2. comes dating. Bro's before Hoe's. And it ends like that.

Chapter Five: Timmy Stich.

Timmy calls me 30 minutes after the break-up. I tell him the story. he says awww im sorry. then he says that Austin Sprague, told him i think hes cute. i dont lie so i tell him the truth. he says he likes me too. and asks me out. I say yes. We talk on the phone every night. it something different each night. One day hes talking about his friends liking me. Day 2 he talks about me and him. Day 3 something i dont understand. Day 7: timmy invites me to see Watchmen. i do with Amanda Wood. He dumps me two days later. on Monday and im crying, laying on the bathtub floor bawling louder and louder now im praticly screaming. Will texts me he laughs once i tell him but whatever.

Chapter Six: The Text.

It's been almost 2 weeks since the break-up. Will sends me a text on March 13th, 2009. He tell sme part of him wants to get back together but the two break-ups kick thata ones ass. But a few nights later. he tells me he wont date me because he thinks i wont go 2nd base with. i have no idea wat that means so i text paige and ask her. 1st base: Make out, 2nd base: take off your top, or hand job,3rd base: blow job or sex. I reply to his text i say no thanxx.

Chapter Seven: Garret Ames.

let me guess you want me to come but i cant i have plans already lol soooo you do you like.?:o

----------------- Original Message -----------------

From: hannahbannana❤

To: !

Date: Mar 20, 2009 12:42 PM

Subject: RE: heyyyyyyyyy..

me neither. im so tired, i think im going to the movies with logan and jayson and more people around 6:30

----------------- Original Message -----------------

From: !

To: hannahbannana❤

Date: Mar 20, 2009 12:28 PM

Subject: RE: heyyyyyyyyy..

yeah and wicked bored i have nuffin to do.!

----------------- Original Message -----------------

From: hannahbannana❤

To: !

Date: Mar 20, 2009 12:22 PM

Subject: RE: heyyyyyyyyy..

ha well uhm yeah your wicked cute.

----------------- Original Message -----------------

From: !

To: hannahbannana❤

Date: Mar 20, 2009 8:30 AM

Subject: RE: heyyyyyyyyy..

hahaha i havent thought of it that way...... A lot of people doo

---------------- Original Message -----------------

From: hannahbannana❤

To: !

Date: Mar 19, 2009 10:14 PM

Subject: RE: heyyyyyyyyy..

ok. well i think your cute and kinda hot but im sure alot of people think so to:P

----------------- Original Message -----------------

From: !

To: hannahbannana❤

Date: Mar 19, 2009 10:08 PM

Subject: heyyyyyyyyy..

you like me.???? thats what mikey said

Yeah that's how our conversation started off. Which is pretty good i guess. I hope he wants to date me well i did respond saying "do you like me?" yeah i think im over Will. but thats what i say everyday, but nothing ever changes. But yutt. everyday i feel im starting to not like him. but at the same time i just wonder if he thinks about me as much as i think about him. but its not like im just going to walk up to him and be like hey will i think your hot. what do thinka bout me i mean he already told me he thinks im hott but he doesnt want to date me. because of the 2nd base thing? so yeah. Well it turns out he doesnt like me. After that message he wrote i guess so, but then he wrote ha ha just kidding i really dont want to date you........sorry:( i guess i was sad but know i like somone else.

Chapter Eight: Noah Klewin.

Ok well yesterday -March 24, 2009- Noah Klewin dumped Genna Chioflo because he said that she was a whore plus he said she was way to controlling of him. I want to ask him out but i cant because everyones saying that Ashley Littlefeild likes him and he likes her. But anyways yesterday at the YMCA i gave Jayson Emerick two piggyback rides. One he put his legs on my shoulder and my head almost fell on his balls, second I gave him a real piggyback ride and i lasted about 3 or 4 feet before falling. My bet friend Logan is dating him. But anyways me and Killyan Richards were texting Will3, and He's just like do like Hannah? And she said No not at all. Then he texted back, i hate her she annoys the crap out of me in science and math. Then she texted JK. and he's like oops.

Chapter Nine: Science class.

Right know im science class and Will is right in front of me and we are texting about Noah dumping Genna. We just talked about how will's mom thinks hes fat and wants him to go to weight watchers. It's fun texting him because he is so random. He is just like i like sports then he'll be like, whats our homework for tonight and ill be like gawd you random. Right know it is 11:56:32 wedneday, March 25, 2009. He just asked to go to the bathroom a few seconds ago, well minutes, but to me it feels like forever and ever. I wish he'd just come back already:D Yah! he's back:) he just asked the class who called him. With the number but it had 3's in it i think. but ohk. He just asked me what i was listening to, S.E.X. by Lala Brown feat. Lyfe Jennings.

Chapter Ten: Text:)

Well i just went to the dentist, with amanda. were drinking moolates from DQ. dairy queen. i was texting Will and we might go back out, he's going to think about it.

Chapter Eleven: Yes!

Yah! I'm dating Will again. He said he really likes me a lot too. I'm so happy. We did start going out a few days ago well on 3-25-09 I cant wait to see him. all weekend well today its friday but we got off thursday and friday so i was with emily on wedsday night then the next day we spent the night me and emily went to amandas.

Chapter Twelve: Cheese.

Ohk well Will dumped me again and well i cried. but then Caitlynn called me and said your going to regret dating him i mean when he gets older he is going to hand out with Scott and smell like cheese. ha ha ha. Well i think that im going to ask out curtis Warrner. and Yes i did date him already. i have gone out with guys. Chris Wiley, Owen Falvey, Jacob Booth, Galen Stubbert, Curtis Warrener, Will Mossing,


End file.
